The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa known by the varietal name ‘Wescadopi’. The new variety was discovered in Siidlohn, Germany in August of 2007. The new variety has been vegetatively asexually reproduced via cuttings, and the first date of asexual reproduction was in 2007/2008 in Siidlohn, Germany. The new variety is the result of a planned breeding program cross between unpatented Calibrachoa plant MiniFamous Double Pink (female parent) and unpatented Calibrachoa plant Seedling 06P942 (male parent). The purpose of the breeding program was to develop a double-flowering Calibrachoa variety. The new variety exhibits similar flower color and shape with its female parent, but exhibits smaller flowers and more compact plants than both parents. ‘Wescadopi’ exhibits a similar foliage color, flower bud size, and its double-flowering characteristic with Calibrachoa plant ‘MiniFamous Double Dark Pink’, (unpatented), but the new variety has smaller flowers that are lighter pink in color, less filled and unveined flowers, and smaller leaves (3.2×0.7 cm vs. 4.0×1.1 cm) when compared to ‘MiniFamous Double Dark Pink’. Further, the new variety differs from ‘MiniFamous Double Dark Pink’ because it has 5 petals inside the calyx, while ‘MiniFamous Double Dark Pink’ has 10-14 petals inside the calyx. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. The following characteristics also distinguish ‘Wescadopi’ from other Calibrachoa varieties known to the breeder:                1. Compact growth habit;        2. Double-flowering pink flowers;        3. Elliptic-shaped and small-sized leaves;        4. Small-sized flowers without veins; and        5. Contrasting foliage and flower colors.        